


All things in nature are dark except where exposed by the light

by IneffableDemon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Artist Crowley, Assignment from Heaven/Hell, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a penis, M/M, Milan 1500s, Nude model Aziraphale, Oral Sex, Title is from a Leonardo Da Vinci quote, Top Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale has a penis, seductive aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDemon/pseuds/IneffableDemon
Summary: "Crowley, preparing his art tools, waited for the model to sit.He heard the soft brush of clothing and the stool creaking under someone’s weight. Finally. Crowley turned around and the art tools fell from his hands.There was an angel sitting in front of him.It was a very particular angel, one he had become far too familiar with for the past few thousand years.And he was naked."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II, Top Crowley Library





	All things in nature are dark except where exposed by the light

**Author's Note:**

> The gorgeous [art](https://www.instagram.com/mulasawala/) was made by Mulasawa!

Crowley circled the studio. He hated Hell and their stupid assignments; despised every single day he had been in there, posing as one of Leonardo Da Vinci’s students. He needed to learn Leonardo’s weaknesses, all the different ways he could be tempted. Crowley despised this line of work. He had his own style of temptation, preferring to influence a larger number of people with inconveniences.

This way had no style. Focusing on _one_ man, no matter how clever or important, was plain boring. Especially since Hell expected him to get under Leonardo’s skin perfectly; Crowley actually had to put in some effort. As a student, he needed to show enough talent to convince Da Vinci to take him under his wing.

Crowley had been in this situation for months. His fingers ached from hours and hours of drawing the same shapes, no matter how many times he miracled them to feel better. Leonardo had a fixation on horses — not even the most beautiful animals, in Crowley’s opinion — making him study them in detail. It was exhausting. Those bloody animals weren’t even comfortable to travel with and had a malicious air Crowley did not trust. The demon was trapped in Milan in that ridiculous studio, spending all his time trying to impress a “genius” so Hell would leave him alone.

A too honest part of him wondered about a certain angel’s whereabouts. Slave as he was to this particular assignment, it had been quite some time since he had last seen Aziraphale. That angel had a natural tendency to get into trouble, and Crowley didn’t mind coming to his rescue. Crowley appreciated his company — not that he would admit having stronger emotions for him. It was good to know where your enemies were, that’s all.

The demon scrapped the piece of paper in his hands, frustrated. He was going to dream of horses for the next few centuries, he was sure of it. Still, his day wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Leonardo had finally consented to change Crowley’s focus and decided it was time for him to use a human model. Crowley had to make a sculpture, but first, he needed to exhaustively study human anatomy and draw his model’s shape with precision. The centre of his attention for the next months was going to be a nude model.

Truth be told, Crowley was not precisely enthusiastic about having to spend hours watching a naked human, but the change of pace was warmly welcomed. Leonardo would still demand horse studies turned in from time to time to make sure that Crowley wouldn’t lose his ability. Crowley’s mind was filled with dark plots to foil the creation of horse sculptures. The world did _not_ need more horses.

A knock on the door startled him. Crowley frowned. This was supposed to be his last day as a horse maniac and he had been informed no one would intrude.

“Yeah?”

Leonardo Da Vinci stepped in, and Crowley courteously greeted his “master”.

“There has been a change of plans, _signor_ Crowley. I have found a model for you, and you will start today.”

Crowley straightened his back with interest. There was a shadow behind Leonardo, but the light was not enough to distinguish who was standing them.

“The other students have their own projects to take care of, so this model will be private to you. I expect some sketches soon.” Leonardo frowned, his eyes stormy. “Do not disappoint me.”

Crowley nodded. Leonardo was a serious man, but he had taken a liking to him in spite of the horses.

Leonardo gestured, welcoming the stranger. The model stepped in, a hooded cloak hiding their face. Leonardo closed the door as he left.

Right. Time to work. Crowley placed a stool in the best lit place and gathered his drawing tools. The model made no motion to undress or sit, so Crowley turned to face them.

“You can take that off now, and sit there. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

The model fidgeted nervously in place. The model had surely been informed of the nature of the modelling beforehand.

Crowley, in an act of compassion he sure hoped no one would discover, deliberately turned around and showed his back to the stranger, to give them the courage to finally reveal themselves. He hoped it would appear not as an act of kindness but as the desire to finish quickly; he was a demon, after all.

He heard the soft brush of clothing and the stool creaking under someone’s weight. _Finally_. Crowley turned around and the art tools fell from his hands.

There was an angel sitting in front of him.

It was a very particular angel, one he had become far too familiar with for the past few thousand years.

And he was naked.

The light coming from the window embraced him gently, giving his nearly white hair glimpses of gold. The sun followed the curves of his body, lighting all the right places with a play of shadows and light which spurred something in Crowley. Aziraphale was showing one of those little, shy smiles which never failed to melt Crowley’s insides. His legs were crossed in an attempt at modesty despite his lack of clothes.

“Hello, Crowley.”

Crowley swallowed. It was all a dream, it had to be — his mind had miracled the illusion of his most private fantasies in front of him. There was simply _no way_ this was happening. He was frozen in place, and when he tried to speak, he showed his famous eloquence.

“Nrgkgrk?”

Aziraphale’s smile widened, brightening the room even more, and it was all becoming a bit too much. 

“Angel? What are you doing here?”

Aziraphale stared at his folded hands on his lap, fidgeting. His cheeks were red, and his golden eyelashes fluttered. Shivers coursed down Crowley’s spine.

“Heaven wants me to bring Leonardo Da Vinci to the good side, so to say, so I had to get closer to him in any way possible. This was the only way I managed. It was quite a disappointment when he told me I was going to be modelling for one of his students, and not for him. I was not expecting it to be you.”

Aziraphale finally looked at him with a glint in his eyes — a flirtatious one, if such a thing was possible.

Crowley swallowed. “We don’t have to do this, you know. I can ask for another model.”

Aziraphale shook his head, making his gold curls bounce. “No, it’s alright, my dear. I was fully prepared to model when I came here, and even if I was a bit surprised, the fact that it’s you doesn’t change anything.”

It did change things for Crowley, though. He wasn’t sure how he was going to feel, but he was a professional; he could do his job. He was a _demon_ , dammit.

Crowley grabbed his tools again and settled on a stool in front of Aziraphale. He nodded as indication he was about to start. Aziraphale composed his expression and locked eyes with him.

It wasn’t what Crowley was expecting. The demon was sure Aziraphale would look away, shy as he was; instead, Aziraphale watched him while Crowley worked with intense focus. Time and time again, Crowley would avert his eyes from his sketch to scrutinise Aziraphale’s body and find himself being studied too.

The situation was, to put it simply, awkward. Centuries had passed with Crowley only imagining what lay behind all those clothes Aziraphale loved to wear. He had learned the way clothes hugged Azirapale’s body and the shape of his curves, catching glimpses of a collarbone or a calf here and there, leaving a burning mark in his memory he would enjoy revisiting later. _This_ was different. There were no clothes in which the angel could hide, and he was showing himself to Crowley willingly, never taking his eyes from the demon, as if acknowledging his desire.

Crowley traced with his pencil the shape of his neck, shoulders, his strong arms resting on those heavenly plump thighs. He could see the angel’s hands twitch slightly as minutes passed — serpentine eyes observed every movement, every breath the angel took. Crowley’s dextrous hand mimicked the path his eyes followed. The curve of Aziraphale’s hips, the delicious shape of his belly, soft legs crossed, restless feet, and then up again; lines beneath his chin, the round form of his nipples, the light shadow of hair on his broad chest.

While he worked Crowley wondered what it would feel like to sink his teeth here and there, lick, make love to it; what sounds would Aziraphale make? Would he react, run his fingers through Crowley’s hair?

Crowley was working fast, too fast, and blamed himself. He was going to finish too soon and this moment would be over.

Aziraphale changed positions, unprompted.

Crowley watched as he moved; muscles shifting under angelic skin, the play between light and shadow changing, bringing other parts of his body in focus. Crowley didn’t utter a word about his drawing now being useless, of having to start over again — he simply took another paper.

Aziraphale had uncrossed his legs; his feet were firmly planted on the ground, his thighs touching. He put his hands, unfolded, on his lap, and his shoulders relaxed visibly. He tilted his head slightly, giving Crowley a better look at his neck, and his lips curved in a smile. The shifting light made his eyes darker, and Crowley could have sworn he saw lust in them.

Crowley’s eyes roamed over Aziraphale’s body again, appreciating this new pose that let more parts of him visible. Crowley’s heart jumped when he noticed something.

Aziraphale was half-hard.

Crowley raised his eyes to Aziraphale’s face, arching his eyebrows. Surprised, he found Aziraphale smiling more openly now with a familiar expression. It was his Bastard Smile.

_Huh. Interesting._

Crowley began to sketch again, slowly this time. Aziraphale sat peacefully under his gaze, his blue eyes set on Crowley. The demon, inevitably, dropped his eyes to Aziraphale’s effort, which twitched.

Crowley licked his lips, his tongue forking.

He stood up, able to contain himself no longer. Aziraphale caught his breath, watching as Crowley approached and knelt in front of him, still holding the paper and pencil in his hands.

“I am supposed to study anatomy from every angle, angel. I hope it’s not too uncomfortable.”

Aziraphale fluttered his eyelashes. “There’s no problem, my dear.”

Crowley shifted his weight, considering his next move. It was perhaps too daring, too fast for Aziraphale, but it was in his nature to tempt. And there was no harm in asking.

“Would you open your legs for me?”

Aziraphale flushed, but slowly opened his legs, letting Crowley take a good look at him.

Crowley breathed shakily, sending goosebumps through Aziraphale’s skin; Aziraphale was harder now, looking at him from above with his rosy lips slightly parted. He was a vision, and Crowley ached to adore him.

Crowley decided to be patient, test the waters, see how far he could go. An idea seized him; he took his tinted glasses off, making his eyes visible. Crowley wanted Aziraphale to see how he studied him, contemplated him.

He steadied his grip on the pencil and continued sketching. His snake eyes followed the curve of Aziraphale’s inner thigh, not hiding the hunger in his face anymore. He leaned closer as if he wanted to study Aziraphale’s shape better; but in fact, he just wanted to see the angel’s reaction to his movement.

Aziraphale, upon feeling Crowley’s breath closer to his groin, let escape a small whimper.

The demon grinned. He dared to look at Aziraphale once again, taking in the vision of him at that angle. The angel’s hands were now forcefully gripping his own legs, as if trying not to move them from their place. Crowley ached to feel that grip in his hair instead, letting those perfectly manicured nails run through his scalp with Aziraphale’s cock in Crowley’s mouth.

Instead, he let out a sigh inches away from Aziraphale’s effort. The angel twitched again, his whimper louder and more desperate.

Crowley got up suddenly, towering over Aziraphale. The angel watched mutely, his gaze avoiding Crowley while he bit his lower lip. He was so adorable it made Crowley’s heart tug.

“Have you studied enough anatomy for today?” Aziraphale asked, his voice slightly pleading.

“Not just yet.”

Crowley circled Aziraphale while the angel followed him with his eyes. The demon made a point of swinging his hips as seductively as he could and stopped just behind the angel.

Aziraphale’s back was soft and plump with little golden freckles on his shoulders. Crowley could appreciate the roundness of his belly and his sweet-looking cock. Crowley leaned forward until his mouth was near Aziraphale’s ear; the angel tilted his head slightly enough for Crowley to notice. The demon hummed deeply, sending shivers down Aziraphale’s spine.

“You are the perfect model for me, angel.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale’s controlled response. He put the pencil behind his ear and, with the index of his now free hand, slowly caressed the length of the angel’s neck.

Aziraphale shivered noticeably at the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed as Crowley moved his finger towards the curve of his collarbone. His forked tongue flickered near Aziraphale’s ear, grazing his lobe. Aziraphale let out a pleased gasp, which awakened something in Crowley. He wasn’t going to resist it much longer. He leaned forward and licked the earlobe with intent this time, tugging at it playfully between his teeth. Aziraphale arched his back, leaning his head towards Crowley, seeking the touch.

Crowley stepped back then, removing his hand and tongue. Aziraphale whined at the loss of contact, making Crowley desire to go back and worship the angel properly, but he wanted to resist a bit more. He had an idea he wanted to see through.

“As you may suspect, as an artist, I have to not only study anatomy but all kinds of expressions and reactions you may have. So…”

Crowley took a blanket and bowl of grapes from a table, miraculously appearing the moment he wished to find them.

Aziraphale’s eyes shone with interest at the fruit. “Oh, grapes? They look scrumptious. Where did you get them from?”

He arched a golden eyebrow, reasonably suspicious. Crowley shrugged. “They were already here for, uh, dead nature studies or whatever.”

Aziraphale hummed, knowing fully well it hadn’t been that. Crowley swayed towards Aziraphale and locked his eyes with him, attracting Aziraphale’s attention to his movements once more. He knelt in front of him again, the bowl on the ground next to him.

Crowley put the white blanket on Aziraphale’s lap, the fabric covering his thighs and erection, tenting it in an obscene way.

“How are you going to study anatomy if you cover me?” pouted Aziraphale.

Crowley simply grinned. He gently opened Aziraphale’s legs, settling between them once more, took one of the grapes and lifted it to Aziraphale’s mouth. It grazed his lips and, slowly, Aziraphale parted them and took the grape in, biting into it and letting a drop of juice run down his chin. Crowley gathered the drop with his fingertip and licked it, smiling wickedly at how the angel was observing his mouth. His eyes were dark with lust. Crowley decided to hurry a bit.

One of his hands began to caress Aziraphale’s leg through the fabric, eliciting a quiet _yes_ from him, while he took another grape to hand to Aziraphale. The diversity of sensations were affecting Aziraphale, judging by the dampening of the sheet and the raspy breathing. Crowley’s hand worked along the thigh, marvelling in its lusciousness, getting close to his erection to quickly descend once more, torturously teasing Aziraphale. The angel, meanwhile, tortured Crowley with the moans and gasps falling from his mouth as he ate one grape after the other, juice dripping from his mouth. Neither of them cared to mention the long-forgotten purpose of this exercise.

“Crowley… _please_ —”

Aziraphale’s legs twitched, and with the help of Crowley’s motions, the blanket fell to the ground, revealing Aziraphale’s leaking cock. Meeting Aziraphale’s pleading eyes, Crowley decided it was time.

He took Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth all the way, thanks to his non-existent gag reflex. Aziraphale _moaned_ while Crowley bobbed his head, licking pre-come. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hips, his fingers finally touching him without restraint. Crowley followed Aziraphale’s length with his tongue, as Aziraphale seemed to really enjoy it; the demon was proud of his dexterity with it. After a while, he stopped and stood up. Before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley began to lick the drying juice from Aziraphale’s lips, flavours now mixing in his mouth as the angel tilted his head towards him. Crowley gave in and kissed him, Aziraphale’s sweet tongue seeking his, making Crowley grin at his enthusiasm. He playfully nipped at Aziraphale’s bottom lip. Hands were now in his hair with manicured nails grazing the short hairs in his nape and making Crowley tremble.

Crowley leaned forward, pressing his whole body against Aziraphale and making the angel part his legs more until their efforts were pressing against each other—Aziraphale completely uncovered, and Crowley still fully clothed. Crowley’s hips twitched forward involuntarily, seeking friction, while his hands began to caress all of Aziraphale’s torso: his plush stomach, his broad chest, his erect nipples. Crowley kissed his neck.

“Crowley, please, I want you.”

“Anything for you, angel.”

Crowley kissed his neck once more, biting it playfully, and began to free his own cock. He miracled some oil on it and pressed it to Aziraphale’s entrance.

“Are you sure, angel?”

Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s chin with so much tenderness it nearly discorporated him. “I am. I love you, my dear, always have.”

Crowley’s heart nearly burst. His expression softened and he kissed Aziraphale, pouring all his pent-up feelings in it. “I love you too, my angel.”

“Whenever you want, love, I’m ready.” Aziraphale offered him a _look._ The bastard.

Crowley pushed in easily—Aziraphale had apparently miracled himself ready. Crowley didn’t pursue that thought further, sensation distracting him. He groaned and, not resisting it anymore, began moving, his hips meeting Aziraphale time and again. Aziraphale’s nails scraped his neck and shoulders as he moaned Crowley’s name. The angel wrapped his legs around Crowley, and the demon took his chance to grab Aziraphale’s arse, nearly lifting him from the stool. He licked the angel’s earlobe again and bit it. That was it for Aziraphale, who came all over both of their stomachs, his moan ringing through the room. Crowley thrust several times more, hearing Aziraphale reaching his orgasm tipping him over the edge and he came.

They stood there, not moving, while Crowley softened inside of Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s arms surrounded him, hugging him tenderly. Crowley only wanted to close his eyes and melt into him.

“That was a rather interesting anatomy study. I hope we can go over some other details later on”, said Aziraphale.

Crowley laughed, happiness and love burning in him. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ineffabledemon666) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/_dreamsvalery) <3  
> 


End file.
